Lovecraft
"Lovecraft" ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Gotham. Inhalt Als das Anwesen der Waynes von Killern attackiert wird, müssen Bruce und Selina nach Gotham flüchten. Bei der Jagd auf die Täter wird Gordon von diesen überwältigt und ein wichtiger Zeuge im Wayne-Mordfall mit seiner Dienstwaffe getötet. Gordon wird daraufhin nach Arkham versetzt. Bruce und Selina kommen sich währenddessen immer näher... Handlung Eine schwarzgekleidete Frau (Larissa Diaz) betritt das Grundstück des Wayne-Anwesens. Sie erkundigt sich bei einem Gärtner, wo sie sich befindet. Der Gärtner glaubt, dass sie sich verlaufen hätte, aber sie erwidert, dass sie genau dort sei, wo sie sein wollte. Blitzschnell schlingt sie ihren Körper um ihn und erwürgt ihn. Zwei weitere Männer, ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidet, betreten das Grundstück. Diaz befiehlt einem von ihnen, den Gärtner aufzuschneiden und schmiert sich anschießend dessen Blut auf die Stirn. Währenddessen balanciert Bruce im Haus auf dem Treppengeländer, was ihm sichtlich schwerfällt. Selina stellt sich zu ihm und gibt ihm Tipps, wie er sich stabilisieren kann. Nach dieser „Übungseinheit“ schlägt sie ihm vor, auf die Midtown-Bridge zu gehen und es dort zu versuchen. Sie findet auch, dass er sich nicht mehr mit dem Mord an seinen Eltern beschäftigen sollte. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie nur nett sein wollte, widerspricht ihr Bruce. Sie sei zwar ein guter Mensch, aber nicht nett. Selina fühlt sich vor den Kopf gestoßen und sagt, dass er alleine auf die Brücke gehen könne. Alfred öffnet der blutverschmierten Diaz die Tür. Unter dem Vorwand, einen Unfall gehabt zu haben, verschafft sie sich Zugang ins Haus. In dem Augenblick kommen Bruce und Selina die Treppe herunter, und Alfred erkennt ihre wahren Absichten. Er ruft den Kindern zu, dass sie flüchten sollen und nimmt den Kampf mit Diaz und den beiden nachkommenden Handlangern auf. Bruce und Selina rennen durch einen Geheimgang nach draußen. Bruce möchte Alfred nicht zurücklassen, erkennt aber, dass er gegen die Angreifer keine Chance hat und folgt Selina. Alfred schafft es, einen der Männer zu erschießen, wird jedoch selbst verletzt und verliert Bruce aus den Augen. Gordon und mehrere Polizisten treffen auf dem Wayne-Anwesen ein. Alfred schildert ihnen was passiert ist während er verarztet wird. Kurz darauf taucht Bullock auf. Er findet ein Foto von Selina in der Tasche einer der Angreifer. Von Alfred erfährt Bullock, dass Selina den Mord an den Waynes beobachtet hat, und Harvey Dent sie als Augenzeugin gegen Lovecraft verwenden wollte. Sowohl Bullock als auch Alfred sind nun sauer auf Gordon. Bullock erinnert ihn daran, dass der Wayne-Fall geschlossen ist und fängt einen Streit mit ihm an. Schließlich wird es Alfred zu viel, er fordert beide auf, den Mund zu halten. Sie teilen die Arbeit untereinander auf: Gordon versucht Dick Lovecraft zu finden, während sich Bullock auf die Suche nach den Kindern macht. Alfred möchte Bullock begleiten, und der hat nichts dagegen. Er wundert sich über Alfreds Kampffähigkeiten als „Hausdiener“, und Alfred stellt klar, dass er ein „Butler“ sei. Bruce und Selina sind auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Bruce ist besorgt wegen Alfred und glaubt, dass die Killer hinter Selina her waren. Selina erwidert, dass die Killer in die Wayne-Villa eingedrungen sind und es daher wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie ihn töten wollten. Sie verspricht ihm, ein Telefon zu finden, wenn sie in Sicherheit sind. Oswald Cobblepot ist zum Falcone-Anwesen gebracht worden, weil der Boss ihn sprechen möchte. Er will von Oswald wissen, von wem Maroni die Informationen über das Munitionslager erhalten hat. Oswald versucht, den Verdacht von sich abzulenken, indem er behauptet, nicht Maroni, sondern Fish Mooney sei für den Überfall verantwortlich gewesen. Er verrät Falcone, dass es einen Maulwurf in seinen Reihen gibt. Falcone sieht das jedoch nur als Beleg für Oswalds Abneigung gegenüber Fish. Aber Cobblepot ist sich sicher, dass der Maulwurf gefunden wird. Auf dem Rückweg fragt einer von Falcones Handlangern Oswald, weshalb er nicht sofort verraten habe, dass Liza der Maulwurf ist. Oswald antwortet, dass Timing alles sei. Jim Gordon sucht Harvey Dent auf, der die Angelegenheit als einen Sieg auszulegen versucht, weil Lovecraft offensichtlich in Panik gerate. Jim sieht die Sache anders: Wenn zwei Kinder von Killern gejagt werden, könne das wohl kaum als ein Sieg bezeichnet werden. Dent beschwichtigt ihn und sagt, dass er Lovecraft dazu bringen werde, die Killer zurückzupfeifen. Jim wundert sich, wie überhaupt jemand dahinter kommen konnte, wo Selina versteckt wird. Dent muss zugeben, dass er Jims Namen an die Presse als Referenz weitergegeben hatte und liefert dann einige Adressen, an denen Gordon mit der Suche nach Lovecraft beginnen könnte. Bullock und Alfred befragen in der Zwischenzeit einen Freund Selinas, um ihren Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Alfred versucht sogar, ihn zu bestechen. Schließlich sagt der Freund, dass sie Fish Mooney fragen sollen, da sie alle Hehler in der Stadt kenne. Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen mit seinen Untergebenen erschießt Falcone einen von ihnen am Tisch. Falcone begründet es damit, dass der Erschossene bei seiner Aufgabe versagt hätte, auf die Munitionsfabrik aufzupassen. Und er warnt die anderen, dass derjenige, der ihn verraten hat, sich einen ebenso schnellen Tod wünschen würde. Dann erhebt Falcone die Zölle auf 25% und erntet damit von einigen Anwesenden Kritik. Er fragt Fish nach ihrer Meinung, und sie muss ihn notgedrungen unterstützen. Bruce und Selina finden ein Telefon. Sie wundert sich darüber, dass Bruce sich solche Sorgen um seinen Butler macht. Er erklärt, dass Alfred seine Familie sei. Selina leiht ihm schließlich Kleingeld und versucht anschließend, sich von ihm abzusetzen. Als Bruce in Panik gerät, sagt ihm Selina, dass er nachhause gehen könne, da die Killer mit Sicherheit hinter ihr her waren. Bruce fragt sie dann, weshalb sie zuvor etwas anderes behauptet hätte, und sie antwortet, damit er länger mit ihr rumhängen würde. Dann lässt sie Bruce stehen und klettert die Feuerleitern hoch auf die Dächer. Er verfolgt sie, bis sie schließlich über eine breite Gasse zwischen den Hausdächern springt. Doch Bruce lässt sich davon nicht aufhalten: Er nimmt Anlauf, springt und landet auf dem Sims der anderen Seite. Kurz bevor er das Gleichgewicht verliert und abstürzt, wird er von Selina aufgefangen. Sie beschimpft ihn als verrückt, und er bittet sie, ihn nicht zurückzulassen. Selina erklärt sich einverstanden, doch von nun an müsse Bruce alles tun, was sie sagt. Die beiden gehen in ein leerstehendes Gebäude wo sich viele Obdachlose aufhalten. Selina gibt Bruce andere Kleidung damit er auf der Straße nicht mehr so auffällt. Bei der Suche nach Clyde, dem Hehler, laufen sie Ivy Pepper über den Weg. Selina und Ivy begrüßen sich herzlich, doch Bruce gegenüber ist Ivy sehr misstrauisch. Von Ivy erfahren die beiden wo Clyde sich aufhält und verabschieden sich eilig. Jim sucht Lovecraft in seiner Wohnung auf um ihn zu verhören und wegen Anstiftung zum Mord an Selina Kyle festzunehmen, doch Lovecraft schwört damit nichts zu tun zu haben. Er behauptet dass die gleichen Leute auch ihm an den Kragen wollen weil er zu viel weiß. Er behauptet selbst auch nur ein kleines Licht zu sein. Während Lovecraft Jim die Akten zum Thema Wayne-Aktien zeigt verschaffen sich Larissa Diaz und ihre Männer Zutritt zur Wohnung. Es kommt zum Kampf bei dem Jim kurzzeitig ausgeschaltet und Diaz erschießt Lovecraft mit Jims Waffe. Jim wird vom Klingeln seines handys geweckt. Harvey informiert ihm was sie über den mutmaßlichen Aufenthaltsort von Bruce und Selina herausgefunden haben und dass er sich dort mal umschaut. Auf der Suche nach Lovecraft in seiner Wohnung findet Jim die Leiche in der Badewanne und meldet umgehend den Mord ans Revier. Selina wird freudig von Clyde in seiner Unterkunft begrüßt und zeigt ihm Sachen, die sie aus Wayne Manor mitgenommen hat. Da Clyde ihr für die Sachen nur einen Bruchteil dessen geben will was sie verlangt wenden sie sich zum Gehen, werden jedoch aufgehalten und in einem anderen Raum eingesperrt. Clyde verkündet dass so genannte Freunde von ihm die beiden kennen lernen möchten. Während Diaz sich mit Clyde unterhält versuchen Bruce und Selina zu fliehen, doch ihr Plan wird vereitelt und die beiden laufen weg und verstecken sich so gut es geht. Alfred und Harvey treffen an der Lagerhalle ein und es kommt zur Schießerei. Während Alfred rein geht um nach Bruce zu suchen trifft inzwischen auch Jim ein. Alfred findet Bruce schließlich als er gerade von Diaz nach Selina gefragt wird. Jim und Harvey Dent müssen sich von einem aufgebrachten Bürgermeister Vorwürfe zu Lovecrafts Tod anhören. Der Bürgermeister will den Medien offiziell von einem Selbstmord berichten um die Bürger nicht in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Jim wird zur Strafe ins Arkham Asylum als Aufseher versetzt und muss nun seinen Schreibtisch im Polizeirevier räumen. Harvey und Jim verabschieden sich freundschaftlich nachdem Edward Nygma sich überraschend emotional von Jim verabschiedet hat. Bruce ist wieder auf Wayne Manor und studiert Unterlagen zum Fall als plötzlich Selina wieder auftaucht. Bruce ist freudig überrascht und Selina gibt ihm die gestohlenen Sachen wieder. Zum Abschied gibt sie ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Mund, was für ihn völlig überraschend ist. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ben McKenzie als James Gordon * Donal Logue als Harvey Bullock * David Mazouz als Bruce Wayne * Sean Pertwee als Alfred Pennyworth * Robin Lord Taylor als Oswald Cobblepot * Camren Bicondova als Selina Kyle * Cory Michael Smith als Edward Nygma * John Doman als Carmine Falcone * Jada Pinkett Smith als Fish Mooney Nebendarsteller * Nicholas D'Agosto als Harvey Dent * Richard Kind als Aubrey James * Drew Powell als Butch Gilzean * Makenzie Leigh als Liza * Al Sapienza als Dick Lovecraft * Clare Foley als Ivy Pepper * Lesley-Ann Brandt als Larissa Diaz * Kyle Massey als Mackey * John Enos III als Jimmy Saviano * Frank Liotti als Turski * Alex Corrado als Gabe Trivia * Clyde der Hehler ist einer der Kandidaten, die zum Joker werden könnten. Die Theorie dazu basiert u.a. darauf, dass Clyde sofort zu lachen beginnt, als er Selina und Bruce sieht. * Larissa Diaz dürfte den Comicfans als "Copperhead" bekannt vorkommen, auch wenn Copperhead in den meisten Fällen männlich dargestellt wird. Der Killer hat in den Comics die Eigenschaft, dass er die Opfer mit seinem eigenen Körper erdrückt, so wie es Larissa Diaz getan hat. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1